Lemmy Master
LemmyMaster is a Plushtuber with over 3000k subs and counting. She is a big and popular plushtuber And has made Many internet friends (Haod, Purple Rabbit, A weird guy called Spagoot, and more) Some other facts She has partnered up with ThePurpleBandit She has a second channel, Larry Master And that’s it rlly Around like 2017, LemmyMaster deleted some of her videos Found old videos * Bowser Jr's Amiibo * Donkey Kongs Temper Tantrum * Iggy and Lemmy Home Alone * The Great Koopaling Race * Magic 8 Ball * Bowsers New Babysitter * Baby Mario and Baby Luigi the kidnapping * Iggys Broken Computer * Golden Egg * Bowser Jr hidden power * roys teddy bear * enter dry bowser * wendys birthday * lemmys lost ball * dinner disaster * Dry Bowser Babysitting job * the glasses * koopalings roast battle * LemmyMaster Funny Skits vol 1 * Bowser jr bedtime problem * kameks lost voice * mortons cooking show Lost ones (there are so many, she deleted a WHOLE LOT, the videos were found from super lemmy master reaction by landyn tube, I played it at the lowest speed possible) * How to Make a Grilled Cheese with Morton * Larrys Evil Clone * Return of the Koopalings episodes 1:the koopalings are back, 2:the plan and 3 * Lemmys Ball * Bowsers Good Deed * Christmas Special * The Return of Evil Larry trailer * Larry's Crush * super smash bros plush 1 Yoshi vs bowser * bowsers youtube channel * mortons burger problem * the haunted house of boo * the return of evil larry * purple and red yoshis adventure ep 1 * purple and red yoshis adventure ep 2 * purple and red yoshis adventure ep 3 * purple and red yoshis adventure ep 4 * purple and red yoshis adventure ep 5 * bowsers transformation * mortons ground pound 2 * mortons ground pound * bowsers birthday * koopalings 8 days of christmas * lemmymaster3504 does the bean boozled challenge * Mario and bowser * bowser jrs missing bib * ludwigs lightning * lemmy and luigi * larry and black yoshi * wendy and baby peach * larry and iggy go to ihop * about bowser jrs tooth * the popcorn problem * larry vs red yoshi * iggy vs shy guy * iggy vs ludwig * koopalings on the loose * bowsers outside castle * lemmymaster 3504 on a helicopter * koopalings sing when I was your man larry koopa * bowser jr goes to the carousel * ludwigs robot * how larry and wendy got together and broke up * bowser jr birthday * Yoshi island ep 1 attack of kamek * lemmy robs a bank * koopalings play musical chairs * koopalings play freeze tag * bowser jr takes a bath * bowser and bowser jr walk * koopalings play hide and seek * lemmy the chain chomp sitter * lemmy and the baby * five nights at lemmys night 1 Category:Former Plushtubers